borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Украинский перевод Borderlands: Образцы перевода (RJSnaiper's Experimental Lab 0)
Здравствуйте редакторы, привет посетителям. В своё время я, как человек, проживающий в Украине, задумался о том: "Какой бы была украинская версия Borderlands, будь возможность её сделать?" После того, как я подумал об этом, в голову пришла новая мысль: "Попробуй создать украинскую локализацию хотя бы на уровне терминов и субтитров!" И работа закипела... Сейчас уже переведены практически все персонажи обоих частей, локации, задания, доделываются навыки, а скоро будут переводится противники, тексты аудиозаписей, оружие - последнее будет, наверное, самой трудной задачей, хотя "глаза всегда страшат, а руки делают" Вот несколько примеров перевода - навыки Лилит и Зер0... и немного Гейдж. Читайте, оценивайте, советуйте! (Примечание: в укр. версии каждый навык, на манер редкого оружия, обзавёлся (тут фразы просто взяты в скобки)) Навички Ліліт 'Controller – Манипулятор – Маніпулятор' *Diva – Дива – Діва «Не така вже і тендітна» *Striking – Поразительная – Вражаюча «Стукну так, що аж прозрієш!» *Inner Glow – Внутренний свет – Вогник Серця "Здоров’я перш за все" *Dramatic Entrance – Внезапное появление – Неочікувана Поява «Сюрпра-а-а-айз!!!» *Hard To Get – Недоступная – Недосяжна... «...як завжди» *Girl Power – Девичья сила – Дівочий Норов «Дуже нахабне дівчисько!» *Mind Games – Игры разума – Ігри Розуму «Вражаю з будь-якої дистанції!» 'Elemental – Элементалист – Елементарій' *Quicksilver – Шустрая – Спритниця «Чім швидше, тім краще» *Spark – Искра – Іскорка «Запальна, шокуюча, в’їдлива» *Resilience – Стойкость – Стійкість «Усе витримаю! Усіх переживу!» *Radiance – Сияние – Сяйво «Хай живе Нікола Тесла!» *Venom – Яд (Лилит) – Змій «Синці – це останнє, про що ти турбуватимешся» *Intuition – Интуиция – Інтуїція «Я нікого не пропустила?» *Phoenix – Феникс – Фенікс «Подвійне обсмаження, подвійна економія» 'Assassin – Наемный убийца – Найманий Вбивця' *Slayer – Убийца (Лилит) – Переможна «Усі переді мною на коліна!» *Silent Resolve – Смелость – Смілива «Банза-а-а-ай!!!» *Enforcer – Наемница – Переконлива «Ну-у-у це я вмію!» *Hit&Run – Бей и беги – Бий… «… і біжи!!!» *High Velocity – Высокая скорость – Велика Швидкість «Стрімголова і Нестримна» *Blackout – Маскировка – Затемнення «Чужі життя за силу» *Phase Strike – Фазовый удар – Фазовий Удар «ТУК-ТУК!!!» Навички Зер0 Снайпер – Снайпер *Выстрел в голову – 0твір в Г0л0ві «Навіщо тобі мізки, якщо ти їми не користуєшся?» *Оптика – 0рлиний 3ір «...а око, як в орла!» *Убийца – Спіш|-|ий Вбивц9| «Кожна секунда на рахунку» *Меткость – 30р0в4 К0р3кці9| «Краще бачу – більше вбиваю» *Один выстрел - один труп – Вбити 0дним П0стріл0м «Розмова буде короткою» *Дрель – Дриль «Бачу наскрізь... і не тільки бачу» *Скорость – Ут3кти Від Кулі «Подивимось, хто з вас швидше» *Засчитанное убийство – Ліц3н3і9| Н4 Вбивств0 «Перевірено. Підтверджено. Ліквідовано.» *Единение с оружием – Н3 Р03лий В0д4 «Одне серце на двох» *Шквал критики – Ш|<в4л «Це тільки початок...» Хитроумие – Хитрість *Быстрые руки – Сприт|-|і Ру|<и «Хоп!Хоп!Стріляю!» *Контрудар – Уд4р У Відп0відь «А це ти дарма» *Бесстрашие – 34губл3ний Стр4>< «Я зневажаю смерть» *Засада – 34сід|<4 «Ось ти і попався!» *Твердая рука – 0 Тр3мті|-||-|9| «Не здригнеться» *Метка смерти – Симв0л См3рті «Відмічений Смертю» *Неожиданность – Ш0куючий Сюрпри3 «220 вольт несподіванок» *Возбуждение – С9|йв0 Міс9|ц9| «Надає мені сил» *Двойной удар – П0двійний Уд4р «Про всяк випадок стріляй двічі» *Цветок смерти – Тр09||-|д4 См3рті «У ніжної квітки жорсткі шипи» Бойня – Різанина *Добивающий удар – П0ди>< См3рті «Ваша свічка догорає» *Железная рука – 34лі3|-|4 Ру|<4 «Здорове тіло – здоровий дух» *Мрак – М0р0|< «Там ти знайдеш смерть» *Будь водой – П0діб|-|0 Річці «Вода камінь точить» *Продолжение – Ру>< Вп3р3д «Вітер свище у діброві» *Казнь – Стр4т4 «Ката, шибеницю и чарку горілки – горілку мені, а все інше йому!» *Удар в спину – Ти><0 334ду «Як пройти у бібліотеку?» *Восстановление – 0|-|0вл3|-||-|9| «Я живий, бо мертвий він» *Словно ветер – 9||< Віт3р3ць «Не стій - заклякнеш» *Многие должны умереть – Б4г4т0 ><т0 П0мр3 'Є два варіанти: ' «У цьому світі лиш мертві мають щастя – ось перший, третій, п'ятий вже щаслив» Та «І ще раз, та і ще раз...» Навички Ґейдж Лучший друг – My Best Friend *Трудно промахнуться – Спробуй Промазати «Shooting at the sky with a mother fucking sawed off... and hits the target!!!» (Apologize - Undead) *101 способ заварить кашу – 101 Рецепт Березової Каші «I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron» (Comin Hot – Undead) *Занимательная математика – Цікава Математика «Hard like geometry And trigonometry...» (T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) (оригинал Will.I.Am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez)) *Поживей – Заряджай! «Turn me on!» (David Guetta feat. Nikki Minaj) *А эта половина лучше – А Ця Половина Краще «Shoot faster…» (Перекрученное от Shoot straighter) (Victoria Teunissen & Joel Nielsen – Find The Source) *Робот в ударе – Напад Пришелепкуватості «You better get up out the way!!!» (Undead – Undead) *Неудержимая сила – Нестримне Дівчисько «I do what you don’t» (Blow – Ke$ha) *Взрывной хлопок – ХЛОП-БАМ!!! «Blow!!!» (Blow – Ke$ha) *Баба с яйцами – Залізна Леді «I’m Iron Girl» (Перекрученное от Iron Man) (Iron Man – Black Sabbath) *На 20% круче – На 20% Крутіше «You think you're faster than me... Everyone knows you will never be faster than me.» (В оригинале вместо «faster» идёт «smarter») (Say – Blue October) *Не забывайте делиться – Рівність та Братерство «Ким би ти не був – знедоленним на узбіччі чи хазяїном свого життя у віллі, маєш знати. Він піклується про всіх однаково – відмінності для Нього ефемерні» См. также *Переводы Категория:Фантазии и предположения Категория:Переводы